MASS EFFECT: PATHFINDER IN THE STAR'S
by NitrolortiN
Summary: Pathfinder Kim Ryder granddaughter of the great Pathfinder Ryder. Explores a galaxy not so far, far away, And just might get a girlfriend while she's at it, or die a painful death.


MASS EFFECT:

PATHFINDER IN THE STAR'S

* * *

 **2819 CE:** The events of Mass Effect Andromeda take place

The battle of Meridian ends, in no small part thanks to Pathfinder Ryder and the Pathfinder's team. A signal

from the Quarian ark is received, though no location is given. Efforts are underway to find them and bring them

home along with the other species inhabiting the ark.

 **2820 CE:** Phase two of the Andromeda initiative begins. Rapid construction begins on the Dyson sphere

Meridian and other Initiative colony worlds. And the groundwork is put in place for a new galactic council, with

all species having a seat. Angaran have been invited and have accepted a seat on the Council.

As a replacement to the S.P.E.C.T.R.E (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance) program in the Milky Way, it is

decided that with the massive success of the Pathfinder's and their AI partner's. That they will instead fill this

role with all the perks that come with it, including being exempt from the law.

But with the memory of the traitorous S.P.E.E.C.T.R.E agent known as Saren Aterius and his attack on the

Citadel (2183 CE) with the Geth Dreadnought Sovereign still fresh in the minds of the former Milky Way

inhabitant's. It is agreed upon that the Pathfinders will have a oversight committee in place in hopes to stop a

situation such as that from occurring again.

 **2821 CE:** It is decided that with the Kett still being a threat to all species in the Heleus Cluster. That a multi

species military would serve the Heleus Cluster better, than if they were divided as they were back in the Milky

Way. And also that priority should be placed on research into Remnant technology, in hopes it will allow control

of the remaining Remnant Vessels to buy time. And improve their own yet to be constructed fleets.

Construction on Orbital Shipyards begins above Eos and Elaaden.

 **2823 CE:** With the remaining Remnant Ships sufficiently under The Andromeda Council's(T.A.C) control. And

significant advancements are made as a result. For example a far more capable FTL drive was developed after

intense research into the Kett's Ezzo powered Alcubierre drive. And genetic research jumped decades with data

obtained from both Kett and Remnant sources.

 **2825 CE:** With increasing concern for the lack of Manpower needed to protect T.A.C territories one General

Tiran Kandros enlists the aid of famed Remnant expert Pelessaria B'Sayle(Peebee) in the effort to design a

mech using Remnant technology or to re-create a method to build Remnant mechs to remedy the problem.

Pelessaria B'Sayle(Peebee) Known for solving the problem that allowed control of Remnant Vessels, without the

aid of an AI or the sometimes Lethal stress it could put on an unaided mind. She is also known for being a

companion of the Famed Pathfinder Ryder.

The first Orbital shipyard finishes construction above Elaaden, shortly followed by Eos two months later. Eighty

more shipyards of various sizes are planned for construction, sixty of these will be military designated while the

rest will be for civilian use. The expectations are for the majority of them to be finished by 2060 CE.

The first ship's to be constructed, are the newly commissioned Garson class Frigate. The Garson Class Frigate

(named in honor of Jien Garson who spearheaded the Andromeda Initiative) will incorporate everything the

T.A.C has learned since arriving in the Heleus Cluster.

 **2826 CE:** The First ship of the T.A.C Armed forces launches for the first time above Eos. The Garson Class

Frigate: C.A.V. Milky's Run goes on it's maiden voyage across the Heleus Cluster.

The Quarian ark is found, the situation surrounding this event is classified by order of the Council.

 **[Classified: Omega Clearance required]**

 **[Password:** **12345** **…** **Access Granted]**

 _ **Garson Class Frigate:**_ _will be used as a scout and quick response vessel. To save time on Design we used the_

 _Tempest as a base and enlarged it's Ninety Five meters to a frigate length of one-hundred and sixty meters._

 _And doing away with the luxurious amenities, in favor of standard military accommodations. It is our hope that_

 _this will be the base that we will use to build the Tempest MK2, for future Pathfinder's, though minus the_

 _luxurious amenities part._

 _ **Utility and mobility:**_ _The Garson Class will use the first military grade alcubierre drive, which will incorporates_

 _features from the ODSY drive. It will keep the same sensor's as the tempest. One medbay, a tech lab and a_

 _Q.E.C communication system._

 _ **Offensive Capabilities:**_ _The Garson class frigate_ _wields_ _a spinal mounted Thanix cannon. Two beam turrets_

 _mounted on the top and bottom of the frigate. They are stored internally when not in use, to avoid unneeded_

 _drag when in atmosphere and to be more accessible to repair. Two Bow mounted torpedo tube's, with eight_

 _disruptor torpedo's. The ship should be able to hold up to three T.A.C Marine squads semi comfortably._

 _ **Defensive Capabilities:**_ _The Garson class frigate will run a Cyclonic Kinetic Barrier system. It will also_

 _have our_

 _newly improved guardian system, taking inspiration from the Remnant weapon cooling systems. And the hull_

 _will be composed of Solaris grade ablative armor. The Ship will retain minor stealth capabilities but nowhere_

 _near the level of the Tempest._

 _This concludes our report on the new Garson Class Frigate Signed: Gil Brodie & Kallo Jath_

 **[End Report]**

Pathfinder Ryder's son is born, he is named in honor of his grandfather Alec Rider

 **2827 CE:** Pelessaria B'Sayle has succeeded in re-creating an remnant observer from scratch and developed a

way for mass production. The T.A.C armed forces begin mass production of the T.A.C Observer mech.

 **2832 CE:** Pathfinder Ryder unveils the true purpose of the Andromeda initiative after receiving a signal from

the Milky Way from one Liara T'soni, telling the outcome of the Reaper war and the action's of Commander

Shepard. The outcome of this was as expected, confusion led to anger and riot's which led to sadness then to

understanding. More messages from the Milky Way started to be received from surviving families and friends,

providing some solace.

It was also during this time that Pathfinder Ryder unveiled the true capabilities of Humanities S.A.M. Reactions

were mixed though the majority supported S.A.M. Understanding that they are alive because of him and the

Pathfinder's teamwork.

After this event many express interest in creating more AI's. Which in turn brings up whether or not an AI

should have right's.

 **2835 CE:** After years of arguing about AI right's it is finally voted upon by the Andromeda Council. The result

was eighty percent in favor, with stipulation's that an AI must be tethered to a Pathfinder as done by Pathfinder

Ryder and the Human AI S.A.M.

 **2840 CE:** Ryder-1 begins small scale colonization after improvements to it's environment are made.

Pathfinder is granted land on Ryder-1

 **2846 CE:** The Pathfinder builds a house on Ryder-1 for the Pathfinder's family

 **2860 CE:** Alec Ryder and his wife give birth to Kim Ryder on Ryder-1. There are complication's during birth

and as a result death was imminent. If not for the presence of Pathfinder Ryder and Dr. Lexi T'Perro, she would

have died within a day.

With no other option, Pathfinder Ryder asks Dr. Lexi T'Perro to operate on Ryder's granddaughter in order to

install an Pathfinder class implant. With the operations success Pathfinder Ryder begins the Transfer of S.A.M

into Kim Ryder, In the process sacrificing the Pathfinder own life.

Report's state that the Pathfinder went out with a smile, while holding young Kim Ryder's hand and asking

S.A.M to look after her.

August 7 would therefore go on to be Pathfinder Day

 **2870 CE:** With advances made from Kett and Remnant sources. Genetic research advances to staggering

level's, already life spans are rising among the T.A.C. species. Estimates put Human life spans at 800 years and

Salarians at 580 years. But this bring's into question problems that could arise from this, such as

overpopulation. So it is decided to limit the maximum lifespan to one point five thousand years. The Lifespan

limit is for all species in the T.A.C

 **2878 CE:** Kim Ryder Graduates at the age of 18 from the Meridian University of technology. Questions are

brought up whether or not having an AI in your head would count as cheating in this situation. But are dropped

when it is revealed that without S.A.M she will die and without a host S.A.M will be terminated as per AI law,

therefore in a way qualifying them as one person.

Kim Ryder enlists in the T.A.C armed force.

 **2885 CE:** Kim Ryder is promoted to Lieutenant commander after being pivotal to stopping the first Kett

invasion, since their departure in 2819.

 **2886 CE:** Kim Ryder is discharged for unknown reasons.

 **[council report regarding then Lieutenant Commander Kim Ryder discharge]**

 _As ordered I have looked into the discharge of one Kim Ryder for non-stated reason. How this got pass the_

 _brass I have no idea but I'm guessing the admiral responsible for the Third Fleet (who is responsible for this_

 _little incident) was pulling in a lot of favor's for it._

 _Now on to the reason for the discharge, Lieutenant Commander Kim Ryder was found in bed(in a very_

 _compromising position I might add) with the Current Third fleet Admiral's Daughter and wife. So as you can_

 _see, the reason for the discharge was (as the Human's say) the admiral got cucked (will provide link for_

 _definition if requested)_

 _This is Agent: T'lasa S'Vante_

 **[End Report]**

 **2887 CE:** Kim Ryder is inducted into the Pathfinder program

 **2889 CE:** Kim Ryder graduates from the Pathfinder program and begins Pathfinder apprenticeship under a

veteran Pathfinder for Ten years.

 **2900 CE:** Pathfinder Kim Ryder achieve's full Pathfinder status and receives her Tempest Class Frigate. As a

pathfinder there is only one crew member per Tempest and are expected to find companions as they explore.

S.A.M node is transferred to the C.A.V. Tempest SR2.

Their first mission, the investigation of a Remnant signal near the Heleus black hole.

And so begins Pathfinder Kim Ryder's journey into a not so galaxy far, far away.

* * *

 **So there is like a 2% chance I will continue( I will put an effort in though) this but if I don't, I give**

 **permission to use it. But the premise is for Kim Ryder to explore the Star wars universe starting**

 **from the beginning of the prequels the phantom menace and to send tech and data back through to**

 **Andromeda. And probably get a nice girlfriend while doing it. Of course this goes without saying**

 **usually but harems are forbidden. Since 1. Creepy levels reaching weeboo rank and 2. It just takes**

 **away from everything else and it all suffer's**

 **While Ryder will be very powerful nobody is invincible, op characters suck after all. but Biotics will**

 **kick major ass against Jedi and all that. Also it would be kinda cool to see a biotic coating an Asari**

 **blade in Biotics and reflecting the lightsaber blade right into the Jedi or Sith using it with some**

 **skillful appliance of backlash lol and since she is from another universe she will have no force**

 **presence what so ever.**

 **If you want to do the story just PM me with your idea of what you want to do with it**

 **Oh and if you noticed that I did not once state whether or not it is Scott or Sara Ryder. It's so people**

 **can make it there Ryder when they read it. Because it's a given no matter what gender and**

 **romance option you pick you gonna have a baby to keep the population going. Whether through**

 **artificial means or natural.**


End file.
